Special Day
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Hiyoshi's been keeping it a secret from them. May have scenes added. I'm sorry, I was just very short on time. Hiyoshi birthday-fic 2011 version.


A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIYOSHI. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm bored and waiting for my Higurashi OVA to load. The cat-killing arc...-shivers- Now let's see if I can finish this in a few hours! And not get distracted!... A lot! (oops too late)

**Special Day**

Hiyoshi sleepily opened his eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling. He groaned, sitting up and stretching his arms out above him. He blink a few times, before looking over at the calender on the wall. He smiled a bit.

_December 5th, 2011._

He jumped as the doors to his room were thrown open, his brother running in and pouncing on him.

"Happy birthday little bro!" He cheered, hugging his brother tightly. Hiyoshi smiled a little more, then forced his brother off him. "Go get dressed, we've got something for you in the kitchen."

With that he patted his head softly and ran back out. Hiyoshi watched the door for a few more seconds before he stretched out his arms again, sliding off his bed and making his way to his closet.

He quickly put on his uniform and grabbed his bag, walking out the door. He smelled something sweet in the air and, curious to find out what it was, he wandered over to the kitchen.

When he got there he was greeted by the sound of party poppers and confetti, along with cheers.

"Wakashi, your finally 14." His father said with a smile.

Hiyoshi smiled back, when his brother dropped something on his head. His hands instinctively flew up, surprised when they didn't feel the soft brown hair, but instead something seemingly made of cloth. He pulled it off his head, revealing the hat his brother so proudly wore everyday when he was still in school. He looked up, confused, and his brother ruffled his hair.

"It's yours, I have no need for it anymore." He said. "Okay, now let's eat cake!"

That, Hiyoshi was excited for.

xXxXxXx

He walked silently to the locker room. After his brother dropped him off, he wore the hat halfway before stuffing it in his bag. He didn't need questions from his teammates. He would wear it again on the walk home with Choutarou back to his house.

He opened the room door, silently sighing in relief when no one tackled him to the ground. It seems Choutarou kept his promise not to tell anyone of his birthday. The one he really hid it from was Atobe. After all, if he was willing to throw an entire convention for his childhood friend. What would he do for his _boyfriend_? The though made him shiver.

He silently walked over to his locker, opening the metal door and began to change. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Choutarou, who motioned for him to lean in.

"I'll give it to you on the way home." He whispered, quickly retreating to his own locker. Hiyoshi fought the urge to smile. He knew it would be bad if the rest of the team caught on. That was until Gakuto brought up a very interesting subject.

"So, who's birthday is coming up?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to the rest of the team. Hiyoshi flinched, fortunately no one noticed.

"Kabaji's I think." Oshitari said, looking over to the tall second year. "It's in January, right?"

"Usu."

"So what are we gonna do?"

A short silence filled the room for a while before something popped into all of their heads.

"Come to think of it..." Gakuto started.

"There's someone here who's birthday we've never celebrated." Jirou finished. Everyone turned to look at Hiyoshi, who by now was looking through his locker in and attempt to look busy.

"Wakashi, when's your birthday?" Shishido asked. Now that they thought of it, he never _did_ tell them. And whenever they asked he managed to find a way to avoid the question. "It couldn't have past already, did it?"

"Uh..." Hiyoshi froze, He didn't know what to say. Should he lie and say yes? But then they'd ask when it was. And even then, Hiyoshi wouldn't be able to lie about his own birthday.

A _long_ silence followed, before something dawned on all of them.

"... It's today, isn't it?" Atobe asked in a low voice. Hiyoshi flinched, grabbing his racket.

"I'm going to go wait on the courts now!" He cheered, a bit too happily, before someone grabbed him by his shoulders. He turned to see Atobe holding him firmly, a passive look on his face. One he only took on when he was planning something big. Hiyoshi paled.

"You should have told us sooner, now there's not much time to prepare." Atobe said, turning him around and pushing him in the direction of the couch. "Sit down and leave everything to me, I'll have it all-"

"No!" Hiyoshi suddenly yelled, a look of horror on his face. "This is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you guys!"

Another silence.

"What... do you mean?" Atobe asked cluelessly.

"I _mean_, knowing you you'd probably take things too far! What was the first thing that came to your mind when you found out it's my birthday?"

"Night time carnival." He said without thinking. Hiyoshi scowled.

"Thought so. You were going to put together something insanely huge and expensive. I don't even want to know the details." He said, passing by his captain. "I don't need some stupid, overly-exaggerated party. I'm perfectly fine with whatever my parents are planning."

He exited the clubroom, leaving behind a few stunned teammate. Choutarou, who had seemingly over-looked everything, followed his best friend calmly outside.

xXxXxXx

At the end of school, Atobe caught up with Hiyoshi, who was about to leave with Choutarou.

"Wakashi." Atobe called after him, catching him by the arm as he tried to flee. "I need to talk to you."

With that he dragged away the protesting second-year, who was currently attempting to get out of his grip by flailing around.

"What do yo-" He was cut off when Atobe pressed his lips firmly to his, stopping any complaint he might have had.

After a moment to register what was happening, Hiyoshi quickly responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. They broke apart minutes later, Hiyoshi gasping for breath. Atobe leaned forward again, kissing his forehead gently.

"Your coming to my house today, no questions asked." He said with a smirk, which turned into a smile. "We're having your party there, I've already called your family."

Hiyoshi, who's face was a little red by now, simply nodded, burying his face in the taller boy's jacket.

"Finally, you understand."

xXxXxXx

"Happy Birthday!"

The sounds of party poppers and cheers sounded from the large room. Besides their own families, the other regualrs were also attending the party, along with Akaya, Zaizen, Yuuta, and Shinji. The last four were invited since they were, besides a few of his teammates, were the closest friends Hiyoshi had.

Said boy smiled. He was happy, for the party and to know someone cared about him. Atobe stood to his side, arm around his waist.

He had received numerous gifts from his friends and family, all of which Atobe had brought up to "his" room.

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi yelped as he was pulled down onto the bed, laying on top of his taller lover. Atobe wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing him from getting up.

"What are you doing?" Hiyoshi sighed, shifting to get comfortable. Atobe hummed, Hiyoshi feeling the vibration as his head lay on the older boy's chest.

"Trying to think of how I should do this." Atobe replied, sounding thoughtful. Hiyoshi looked up, noticing a small blush on the older boy's face.

"Do what?"

Atobe sat up, lifting Hiyoshi onto his lap and holding him tightly.

"I still haven't given you your birthday gift, you know." He said with a smile. He leaned down, pressing their lips together then pulled away, getting a confused look from the shorter boy. "Listen carefully, because this is the only time I plan to sing to you."

Hiyoshi grinned a little. This should be interesting.

_Today is still a battle, seeking out joy  
>The reality of ongoing victory is my celebration<em>

_The hot summer is over, after the battle we rest  
>Everyone feels like we want a new game<br>So we'll begin and nothing will make us stop_

_It's the special day  
>Everyone has the one anniversary of their birth<br>Now it is engraved in my heart  
>To confirm your strength, face toward tomorrow<br>Birthday song to you_

Hiyoshi was silent for a few moments, and Atobe almost thought that he didn't like the song. He was surprised, however, when a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck. The younger boy buried his face in his shirt. He smiled.

"I take it you liked the song?" Atobe asked, rubbing his back. Hiyoshi nodded, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. He was happy.

"I loved it." He said, tightening his hold. Atobe chuckled.

"Happy birthday."

xXxXxXx

UUUUGGGHHHH THAT TURNED OUT SO BAD. Honestly, I would have gotten this done on time if my sister hadn't sent my that Majora's Mask blog post someone did. Now I'm sleeping with the lights on.

Anyway, this is about a day late, seeing as my laptop now sucks(no offense laptop) and the screen keeps shutting down. Anyone know what's going on? Cuz I don't know much about computers to fix this.

There was supposed to be a second version of this, but seeing as I was sorta short on time, I decided to mix them together and cut some scenes. May add a scene I wanted to though. Happy birthday, Hiyo!

_Edited 12/16/2011 6:00 pm_


End file.
